


The Whites in Their Eyes

by Ludella



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Eye Sex, Eye Trauma, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skull Fucking, Skullfucking, there are not enough tags to express my deep disgust with myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludella/pseuds/Ludella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero wasn't the only one with a unique set of kinks.</p><p>He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.</p><p>[Check tags before reading]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whites in Their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough words in the English language to express my sincerest apologies for writing this.

Zero had noticeably changed ever since he and Kamui got together at long last. He'd been pining for the man for so long, after all, and to not only have his feelings off his chest but returned? He hadn't ever known love before, but if this was it, being able to stand by his side and appreciate his sleeping face, then he could understand why they started wars over this shit.

If ever called for, there was no doubt he'd lead a crusade or two as well, so long as it was for his sake. He would do _anything_ for the first person who had been able to love him, accept him, and… genuinely bewilder him.

“So… this is something you’ve thought about before?” Zero asked, staring up at Kamui with a strained smile.

He gave a shrug and averted his eye sheepishly. “Not really--not until I met you.”

Kamui had always been full of surprises ever since they'd first met through Leon. Right, what was it... being adopted, those dragon powers, his fighting ability... Zero honestly shouldn't be that surprised he was able to pull something else out of his sleeve.

Perhaps the biggest shock Kamui had delivered so far was his returned feelings. And just like that, in a way that seemed far too simple and far too easy to achieve, they'd enterred a relationship. Just like that. Zero hadn't needed to steal anything, kill anyone, lead any armies into war... a simple 'yes' was all it had taken. Initially the surprise was too much to believe, to the point it hadn't hit him until he woke up to Kamui's sleeping face by his side.

The world worked in mysterious ways.

“Are you sure about this…?” Kamui was hesitant, hands stilled at the front of his pants. The worry was just as evident on his face as the bright red across his cheeks from the thought of events to come. His eyes danced around the room, looking anywhere besides Zero's face for a good minute before landing back on his eyes. Kamui's pretty face, wrinkled with troubled lines… Zero’s desire to comfort him was stronger than his sadistic amusement, this time.

Smiling, Zero nodded, leaning forward to finish up what Kamui had started and undoing the ties at his waist. “Don’t worry about it--think of this as payback for last night, you to me.”

“I enjoyed last night,” Kamui huffed as he let Zero take control, kicking his pants off when they finally fell to his ankles. “I trust you, so it’s not like I was afraid of you actually hurting me.”

“And I trust you--we’re even.”

Much to Zero's amusement, Kamui was already hard. It didn't take much to arouse the man after they began sleeping together, which was just how he wanted it. Zero took the initiative in leaning forward to grab his cock with one hand and wasted no time in wrapping his lips around the shaft. For the sake of time, he didn't bother making a show of his skill (and he was skilled), messily lapping at the tip and stroking the rest with his hand. All they needed was a bit of lubrication before anything else.

He slid off the end of his dick with a pop, kissing the tip as he stared up at Kamui's strained face in an endearing way he knew drove the sap crazy. Any time Zero was romantic during sex pushed Kamui over the edge, even if it was as small as peppered kissing or holding his hand. The fact Kamui loved it so much made Zero's heart flutter in turn.

But now wasn't a time for romance. Zero scooted forward on his knees until he was inches away from his dick. He handed Kamui control again, folding his hands in his lap to let his lover do as he pleased. They had talked briefly about this beforehand, and as weird as it was (no one had ever asked him for such a thing before), it was that same oddity that excited him. It was always thrilling to find his lover had his own bedroom quirks just as he did.

But this was certainly different.

Kamui’s hands filed through Zero’s hair for a bit, brushing it out of his face and parting it on the other side. His fingers delicately slid along the dark thread of his eyepatch until they reached the knot at the back of his head. He fiddled with it for a second, trying to figure it out without looking, before the tie came undone and the patch fluttered to the floor (Zero didn't get why Kamui didn't just pull it off, or even rip it off--that'd be pretty sexy).

The cold air against his empty eye made Zero shiver. It wasn't often he took the patch off at all, slightly sensitive to its mangled, scarred appearance. Kamui was kneeling before he could say anything--not that Zero could think of anything to say right now, giving a cocky smile instead that Kamui never responded to (or probably didn't even see).

His eyes were glazed over as he stared into the hole in Zero’s face, fingers delicately tracing his jaw, lips, nose, all the way up to his brow. Zero closed his other eye as the dragon caressed his face, rather enjoying the sensation before Kamui's lips joined his fingertips in tracing his features. A kiss to his chin, lips dragging up his jaw, nose nuzzling against his own; it felt like the definition of intimate, sitting in their room just cuddling. Unlike anything he had ever done with a partner before, that was for su--

Zero flinched as something wet grazed against his cheek. He could feel Kamui gently lapping at the area directly under his eyelid, a place that'd grown a bit sensitive from lack of contact. And to feel Kamui's breath as a ghost, filling the empty socket with warmth... he shuddered. This was a lot of sensation to take in at once.

Kamui’s fingertips stopped at the edge of his socket. Zero had lost his eye a while ago, and though he didn’t give the details of what happened exactly, with a bit of healing magic, he was able to go without a glass eye or anything to keep the place. He wouldn’t be surprised if Zero had to get more treatment every now and then or apply something, but that had been enough information from the secretive man for one night. It's not like the details of his scars had ever been relevant until now anyways.

He carefully lifted the flap of skin that once served as an eyelid, leaning back so he could search for any pain on his partner’s face. It wasn’t often that Zero looked this… vulnerable. As thrilling as it was to see a new side of him, Kamui couldn’t suppress the desire to be as gentle as he could and protect him at all costs. This must have been the same feeling Zero had described when they first confessed, wasn’t it…

Still holding his eyelid up with one hand, Kamui reached down with the other to grab Zero’s. The latter’s good eye immediately fluttered open to stare at him curiously. “If it hurts…” Kamui began, briefly pressing their foreheads together, “just tug on my sleeve.”

“Look who’s tipped the scales,” Zero chuckled as he gave Kamui’s hand a squeeze. “Don’t worry, I'm a big boy.”

That was enough for him to return to work. With Zero’s hand in his, Kamui leaned forward again, the tip of his tongue starting on his dark cheek and trailing up to his empty eye. He hesitantly felt around the drooping eyelid before finally dipping his tongue just around the rim of the socket. There wasn't much to the taste, really; the wound had been clear for so long that it didn’t taste any different than the rest of his skin.

Zero's hand tightened around his, and though Kamui couldn't see, he pulled a face as well. His eye socket was... not something he messed around with very often. Due to the healing he had been given years ago, much of it was able to recover on its own. Even so, not touching any area of his body for so long was bound to make it sensitive. He couldn't say it felt good at all; if anything, it was rather painful. Every touch in his eye felt as if it was burning, like he was being branded from the inside out. His hand tightened on Kamui's.

Somehow... it wasn't a bad thing.

Kamui's tongue became a bit more adventurous then, diving a bit farther in. It wasn't a very vast cavern--quite crowded, really. The amount they had agreed could fit inside was just as far as his tongue would reach. He tried to cover as much of the inside of the cavity as he could for future's sake. And the faster he finished, the better. Kamui was paying more attention to the rim of his eye than anything, what with all the folds and creases where eyelids should be that had been deformed over the years. He carefully dipped his tongue in each encountered, only ever stopping to take a break and pull back to check on Zero.

His other eye fluttered open as soon as Kamui had finished, staring straight at him.

"Good?"

Zero grinned. "Great."

Mirroring the smile, Kamui rolled back onto his feet to stand back up. He had a feeling that Zero was being generous with how he said he was feeling, but he knew better than to question the man when he was trying to do a favor. And if there ever came a time where Zero was legitimately upset or uncomfortable with something--well, Kamui would know.

Zero scooted forward again once Kamui was on his feet, not even asking before his mouth was on his cock again. Kamui had taken his time messing around with him, letting his previous job fall effortless. He was less efficient this time, with shorter strokes but swallowing him deeper than before. All he needed was to make sure he was thoroughly coated, and once there was that, Zero was able to pull back away. He gave Kamui a devilish grin.

He wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning his cheek against the other's abdomen.

"Oh, medic," he moaned in exaggeration, "you just have to help me! My eye..."

Kamui had to stifle a laugh as Zero clawed at his hips with desperate hands. “Is this what we’re playing tonight?”

Zero swatted at the back of his thigh playfully, unable to keep himself from grinning despite his words. “I’m not playing anything. Can’t you see I’m horribly injured?”

 _In the head_ , he had to restrain himself from saying. Of all the things Zero had tried with in the bedroom, roleplay just seemed to be the one thing that never worked. They always ended up unable to take the other seriously until they were laughing when they shouldn’t be, sometimes calling the entire thing off when neither could calm down. And yet they always came back to it--never seriously, now knowing how horrible both of them were at making it sexy, but it was always for good fun.

“I need your _injection_...”

“You need something, alright.” Kamui shook his head and tried to suppress his smile. Zero had a way of making things both incredibly lewd and also not hot at all. Now just happened to be the latter. “Stop talking before you ruin the mood.”

White flashed behind Zero’s lips as his grin spread. “Make me.”

He’d only been waiting to all night.

Zero’s hands returned to resting on Kamui’s hips as the latter finally took his dick in hand. He was already close to Zero’s face, only needing to angle himself a little to position the tip over his cheekbone. They had made it this far; there wasn’t any going back now. Kamui gently reached down with his other hand to open Zero’s empty eye better, holding his slack eyelid up so he had room to nudge himself in.

Gently... he could feel Zero's nails curl into his hip, but making no request to stop.

Slowly... Kamui only had four centimeters of safe area before things became dangerous. Not that this wasn't already a horrible idea by any regular person's standards.

Even so, Kamui had gone into it. He wasn't sure where the fetish had originated or for what reason, and all that really mattered was the fact his dick was currently in someone's _eye_. He hadn't even been sure what to expect; tight, loose, smooth, dry, disappointing? There weren’t many reports from people who had… consummated their love in this manner, and even if there _were_ people who’d done it before, Kamui didn’t blame them for not speaking up about it. There wasn’t any way he was going to, either.

Kamui let out a deep sigh as he paused, as far in as he could go. It shouldn’t have been any surprise that it was hot inside, and far tighter than anything he’d fit into before. Anymore than the tip and he was sure it’d begin to hurt (not to mention also be pushing into his brain which, naturally, would hurt a _bit_ ). He filed his fingers through Zero’s hair to try and hide how much they were shaking, both needing time to adjust.

It was only then Kamui noticed how deep Zero was breathing. "Are you... are you alright?"

Zero didn’t respond immediately, forgetting for a moment that he couldn’t just nod. While it was rather obvious that Kamui was feeling pretty damn good right now, he wished he could say the same for himself. It was hot alright--absolutely burning. He couldn’t really feel anything besides that, like a manakete had blown fire directly into his face. His nails clawed deeply into Kamui’s hips to the point he would be more surprised to find they _weren’t_ bleeding. A gentle tongue was one thing compared to a searing _rapier_ cutting him open.

“Fine… I’m fine. Keep going.”

As Kamui began to pull out, Zero’s grip on his hips tightened. It felt worse leaving than entering, like he was being scooped out. It was taking more effort to control his breathing than it already was shooting a bow and arrow with one eye.

But he could hear Kamui’s breath was just as shaky, for different reasons. Pushing back in, Zero heard a low moan before he felt Kamui’s fingers twist tighter in his hair. He was really enjoying this, huh… it was a shame he couldn’t go deeper, Zero thought absentmindedly. Not for himself, of course, but the only action he was getting was on the tip of his cock. That four centimeter rule was keeping them from going any further than Kamui’s slow, shallow thrusting against Zero’s face.

He was almost ashamed he could feel his pants becoming tighter during this. And that shame just made it better.

Kamui let out a startled noise, stopping his motions and looking down to see Zero’s hand wrapped around the rest of his cock that couldn’t fit. Though he couldn’t see his face, he could hear the older man chuckle.

“Are you alright?”

“You shouldn’t be talking,” Kamui groaned, legs shaking slightly as he quickened his pace. In return, Zero drew a sharp breath. The numbness of the pain was beginning to go down, and as he was able to feel more and more of the actual sensation, the more uncomfortably aroused he found himself. This was new, Zero thought while finally reaching down for his own cock to stroke in time with Kamui’s thrusts. Inflicting pain on partners and receiving it were two different things, and he certainly hadn’t expected himself to enjoy both. Every time Kamui pulled out, Zero had to lean his head back as to not be pulled with him. Yet that painful tug and the feel being carved out… he didn’t even notice tears had begun falling from his good eye. Chances were high he would need to see a _priest_ after this.

“Zero…” Kamui began, breath labored, “I’m going to… I’m getting close…”

“Don’t you dare--fuck, don’t do it inside.”

“I’m not that stupid.”

Zero sped up both his hands, face twisting in pain as Kamui’s movements became more sporadic. He had Zero’s hair tight in his fingers and yanked on it with every moan, signaling he was close. He wasn’t surprised; even though he was the only one touching himself, Zero was on the verge as well.

Kamui let his hands fall from his lover's hair. It was one of their clearest signs, and without another thought, Zero released his grip on Kamui's cock to lock their fingers together. Holding hands was, surprisingly, Zero's thing more than anyone else's, but it quickly rubbed off onto Kamui, too. He held the pale hand tight in his, rolling his thumb gently over his knuckles.

With his other hand, Kamui picked up where Zero left off, stroking himself to his peak while still thrusting inside of him. It would only take moments for Zero to reach completion also, at this rate. In all honesty, he probably wouldn't even have to touch himself to get off right now. Just listening to Kamui moans, feeling him take control for once and hold his head in place by his hair, his hips ramming into his face and making him feel... feel _used_ \--

"Zero, Zero--!"

As Kamui finally pulled out, Zero couldn’t help but gasp at the harsh tug around his eye socket. Had he not rushed the other to cum outside, he would’ve been gentler, wouldn’t have yanked it out as carelessly as he had. And it hurt. Zero’s hand tightened around his cock, quickening his speed as Kamui did the same in front of him. It hurt, and he had liked it.

Kamui didn’t pull back very far, positioning himself at the entrance of his orbit. Without anymore warning, Kamui’s head fell back, letting out a loud groan as he finally released himself over Zero’s face. The majority was able to land inside of his eye socket, however, the warm sensation making him cringe. And he could feel it moving whenever he moved, dripping further into his head--

It only took a few more rough jerks for Zero to give a satisfied grunt and come over his own hand.

For a minute, the room was silent, filled with nothing besides their heavy breathing as they both came down from what was certainly one of their more _unique_ orgasms. It was only when they were cooling down did Zero finally feel his face enough to notice he had been crying during the entire thing. How embarrassing… he was the one always making Kamui cry in bed (in a good way), not the way around. He lifted a hand to wipe away the few stray tears running down his cheeks only to have his wrist grabbed by a paler hand before he could touch his face.

“Don’t,” Kamui immediately said, stopping Zero there. A smile found its way to his face as his hand slid to Zero’s chin, tilting it up. “Aren’t you the one always talking about wanting to stare at the after-effects all night?”

Zero’s hand quickly found his and laced their fingers together before bringing them to his mouth for a small kiss. “You’re much cuter than I am, it’s different.”

“I’m not sure. You’re pretty cute like this, dripping from both eyes…”

The thief let go of Kamui’s hand to feel the other side of his face, pulling back to examine the wetness on his fingers--

As humiliating as he felt this should be, he couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of… pride. His own lover was becoming a little devil before his very eyes. He’d become interested in Kamui under the premise that he was some sheltered prince with a newfound bloodlust on the battlefield, something he could admire. Not to mention his face was so pretty when he fought, scrunched up in anger and wincing when he was hurt--he had wanted to see all of his expressions.

Kamui knelt at his side and grabbed for the water basin and cloth he had been sure to prepare beforehand. To be honest, his room always had a variety of poultices, healing balms, bandages, and towels at ready ever since he and Zero began their relationship. All of which provided by the thief himself. It had always been his policy that, while it was fun to mess his lover up, he wouldn’t leave him in any _actual_ pain once the fun was over with (unless Kamui wanted to keep a few bruises and burns).

Zero let himself be taken care of, Kamui gently dabbing either side of his face with a towel to clean him off. "So?" He asked, turning his head so Kamui could reach his other cheek.

"So?"

A smirk crept up on Zero's face. "How was it? Has the perverted side of Kamui finally awakened?"

"Said as if it wasn't a _requirement_ to be with you."

"True, but I've never had anyone ask to put their cock in my eye." Not that he wouldn't have thought of it if Kamui was missing one as well. As his partner pulled back, they finally got back up together, Zero immediately reaching up to stretch out his sore limbs. Sitting for too long was a pain--almost as much as a foreign object in his eye socket.

Kamui didn't respond immediately, but stared intently at Zero’s figure as he put himself on display. Every time he moved, the skin over his muscles glistened with sweat from their play. Kamui was nowhere near petite, but compared to Zero... he lingered behind while the latter made his way to the bed, though not without Zero throwing a cocky grin over his shoulder.

He leaned on one hip provocatively. "Better than my ass?"

“Different, that’s for sure.”

He finally followed Zero over to his bed, waiting for him to throw open the covers and lay down before Kamui slid to his side. A tanned hand reflexively found his beneath the covers almost as quickly as an arm snaked its way around Kamui's waist to pull him closer. They were both covered in sweat still, slick to the touch and Kamui was only getting even hotter pressed against Zero's warm body under a series of blankets. But there was no way he was pulling back any time soon.

He leaned his head over Zero's shoulder and gave a tired sigh. "I never thought I'd end up here, like this..." Zero's chest rumbled with his laughter, bobbing Kamui's head up and down with it. He couldn't help his heart from twisting endearingly.

"Laying in bed after a great fuck with an outlaw?" Zero hummed, his fingers making small motions on the small of his back.

And there was that dreaded word again. "Outlaw," right up there with "thief," "brute," "criminal..." Zero used them for himself too often whenever they spoke like this, to an extent it almost made Kamui angry. He pulled back and sat up on his elbow, a scowl set into his face. "No, I meant here with a strong, respectable, caring man th--oh, my god, you're bleeding."

"What?"

They jumped up at the same time, Kamui's hands flying to hold Zero's face. "Your eye--oh, gods, there's a lot of blood." And a lot of something else that they hadn't been able to clean out completely yet. Kamui's face flushed red in utter embarrassment and absolute shame. This really had been a bad idea, oh, gods, if they had just agreed to do it like normally this time--

Zero was off the bed before Kamui could grab at him.

"Where are you going?" the prince asked, following after Zero as they both hurriedly threw on their clothes (Zero needing an extra hand, using one to cover his injured eye in vain).

Once he at least had his pants on, the thief merely draped a coat over his chest without bothering to dress his arms. "To a healer--" He paused, cut off as Kamui joined his side with deep worried-creases set into his face. At least that made him smile. "It's kind of hot you made me bleed and all, but I haven't messed with my eye in years--it could be bad, and it kind of hurts. A lot."

Before he could say anything else, Zero used his free, less bloody hand to push Kamui's bangs out of his face and press a kiss to his forehead in farewell. He was rushing out the door immediately after without giving the other any time to finish dressing or catch up (Kamui had always been more modest, always wanting to cover up completely so there wasn't _too_ much obvious evidence of their fun together).

Whatever poor healer he went to would have to see it all. Not only was there an awful amount of blood pouring from his face, but then there were all the scratches and bites from the nights before that were always displayed on his chest, the marks on his face... and, oh, for heaven's sake, the residue in his eye... just thinking about it was enough to make Kamui want to curl up in a cave somewhere and _die_. He was nowhere near as showy as his partner, though in the long run it didn't matter much as long as he went to a healer who knew less about their relationship. Not that there were many healers in the castle--

Kamui froze.

It was a matter of seconds before he was out the door and running after Zero's tracks. All of the maids had been sent out with Marx earlier.

"Don't you dare go anywhere near Elise!"

**Author's Note:**

> Also the title's a reference to the Battle of Bunker Hill i don't know why


End file.
